Dragon And The ----
by 2708786
Summary: Dragon's beginning! ... And I promise it it more understandable than 'Dragon And The Octopus'


Monkey D Dragon huffs out loud, exhaustion was starting to yet in hos body. Glancing around the bridge he wondered how many years it would take to completely; the winter was coming, many of the men would freeze if their new town was not finished in time.

Sighing he moves away from his station, heading to the water tanks for a warm drink.

The construction of the bridge was on big that it was taking many years to do, during which time towns were being build along the way and after so many thousand miles another was quickly build.

The bridge itself stood as a symbol of peace and unity, it was going to join the North Blue and East Blue together going right through the Grand Line, Red Line and even part of the Calm Belt. The intent unpredictable climate changes of the area they worked it meant that at times they was stuck indoors until it passed. The bridge was being designed to withstand everything, however over the finished area were able to do this, the places they still worked on had no protection.

A loud growl echoed throughout the whole work camp, making Dragon's fellow workers glance his way, seeing who it was they shook their heads or laughed out loud; the growl was coming from Dragon's stomach.

"I'm hungry..." Dragon confirms his stomach's message and wanders passed the water tanks, heading now for where the meals were kept.

Suddenly the tall man stops, frowning as he listens to some many voices being raised somewhere in the distance. Then he remembered, today was the day some workers were holding a labour strike in the outfield.

"Morons..." Dragon mutters to himself as he continues onwards, the smelt of food now in the air.

Dragon halt again, this time for another reason. The dark black orbs of the man was staring up into the air, or rather on a high place of the part of the bridge above. A black almost greenish cape flapped in the wind, one that he knew well.

This cape had been a gift from his father for getting a good honest job, he had lost the thing during a heavy storm.

Grinning madly the D carrier broke out into a flat run, heading towards the many lifts that was dotted around for easy access; on reaching the square platform with four reinforcement wires at it's corners, he pushes the button for the highest point and jogged in place while he waited it to travel on its way.

Happily he leaps off the platform lift and rushes along a beam, never taking his beaming eyes off the cape. It took him ten minutes to actually get to it, when he did he quickly wraps it around his body and does the happy happy joy dance.

Until a huge guest of wind came and knocks him right off the side, he blinks dully as his finds himself plunging head first, to his death.

'Ah. This is it.' Dragon thinks as final thoughts as he relaxes while crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking above him, that was currently the below... or something like that. Dragon is falling upside down, so up is down and down in up... Yeah.. think that's right...

Dragon hears screaming, looks at those below...people rushes around or pointing at the falling figure. He then slams into a open water tank, making water splash upward like a fountain with the force.

Rolling around in the water, he places his feet gently to the bottom to the tanker, then for one powerful push went sailing upwards and out, he spun in the air a couple of times and lands with his arms posing in the air.

'Safe!' Dragon's mind cheers and claps at him, he stood there with his eyes closed and arms in the air, he could hear the sound of his cape blowing in the wind.

Then the sound of many pistols clicking his way; slowly opening his eyes his sees the labour strikers staring bug eyed up at him, he glancing to the left then the right, government officers glaring hard at him.

Dragon was standing or posing, in the middle stage of the labour strike; however this appeared to be a political rally than a labour strike he and his fellow worker had been told about.

"SEE!" A noble man cries out from the right of the stage, "I told you! This is a revolution! Here is their leader!"

A hush fell upon the gathered crowd, the opposite noble man to his left looked like he was going to be sick. Then there was a roaring of a mighty cheer coming from the people.

Dragon felt sweat forming at the back of his neck, knowing he was in trouble, however he remained calm and lowing his arms he slowly backs away and steps right into the den den microphone. The cheer seeing this misinterpreted, because they began calling out for him to make a speech.

Not one to disappoint, Dragon grabs hold of the den den microphone and held it to his lips grinning insanely.

"The time is at hand," Dragon's strong voice carried over the people, sending chills down everyone's spines, "Today my organization will begin recruiting will those crying out for peace!"

A cheer roars once more, people staring at him in awe.

"All those who want a better life for their child," Dragon continues on, gaining more confidence and adding more dramatic into the mix, "Come and follow me! We'll build a new safer future! One where you'll never live in fear-"

Dragon stopped with someone shooting into the air, then pointing his pistol at him. The hateful stares from the nobles told him he had done the wrong thing. Why he did not mind, he thought he was getting the workers back to building the bridge.

Knowing just what to do Dragon turns and rushes out of line of fire, heading towards the end of the bridge; he knew these parts like the backs of his hands. Jumping over the tall railing he falls, and lands on his knees at the top of a big glacier that was running along the metal.

He began leaping down the icy land, going towards the village that some crazy people that build on these things. Dragon blinks up, seeing that he had lost them. Then strolls towards the place he had been going, seeing the ice village he waves cheerfully to some locals, as he made his way to the pubic den den phone to call his boss and have him explain the misunderstanding.

"Dragon!" A familiar voice, turning he sees a young woman happily bouncing over to him, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Dragon asks with a grin at seeing this lovely woman he spent having a good time with since moving to this part of the bridge.

"I'm pregnant." The young woman cries out joyfully, smiling brightly waiting for her lover to respond.

THE END!


End file.
